project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
ORAS TM List
*Note that Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are much more linear than their original counterparts, therefore the following major events are in actual chronological order Before any Badges * TM49 Echoed Voice - Route 104 North, Gift from the boy south of the Pretty Petal flower shop * HM01 Cut '- Rustboro City, Gift from Cutter inside Cutter's Home * '''TM54 False Swipe '- Rustboro City Poke Mart, Gift from the Businessman '''Obtained 1 Badge * TM39 Rock Tomb '- Gift from Roxanne after defeating her * '''TM70 Flash '- Granite Cave 1F, Gift from a Hiker near the entrance '''Obtained 2 Badges * TM08 Bulk Up '''- Gift from Brawly after defeating him * '''TM51 Steel Wing - Granite Cave, Gift from Steven after delivering the letter to him * TM46 Thief '- Slateport City, Gift from a Grunt inside Oceanic Museum * '''TM41 Torment '- Slateport Contest Hall, Gift from Sailor inside building * 'TM01 Hone Claws '- Buy from Slateport Market * 'TM73 Thunder Wave '- Buy from Slateport Market * '''TM76 Struggle Bug - Buy from Slateport Market * TM100 Confide '- Buy from Slateport Market * '''TM12 Taunt '- Route 110 Trick House, Gift from Trick Master after solving his first puzzle * 'HM06 Rock Smash '- Mauville City, Gift from Wally's uncle after defeating Wally * 'TM09 Venoshock '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM40 Aerial Ace '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM42 Facade '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM47 Low Sweep '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM57 Charge Beam '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM78 Bulldoze '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM82 Dragon Tail '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM98 Power-Up Punch '- Buy from Mauville Poke Mart * 'TM58 Sky Drop '- Mauville Poke Mart, Gift from Delinquent inside * 'TM48 Round '- Mauville City, Gift from Lady behind counter at Crooner's Cafe * 'TM65 Shadow Claw '- Granite Cave B2F (requires Mach Bike), to the left of the large lone rock * 'TM45 Attract '- Verdanturf Contest Hall, Gift from Lass inside building '''Obtained 3 Badges * TM72 Volt Switch '- Gift from Wattson after defeating him * '''TM92 Trick Room '- Route 110 Trick House, Gift from Trick Master after solving his third puzzle (the second puzzle requires Rock Smash to clear) * 'HM04 Strength '- Route 112, Gift from Brendan/May after entering the first time * 'TM94 Secret Power '- Route 111 North, Gift from Aarune * 'TM32 Double Team '- Route 113, next to the Secret Base cave * 'TM28 Dig '- Route 114, Gift from the Fossil Maniac's brother inside their house * 'TM05 Roar '- Route 114, Gift from the Gentleman with a Poochyena * 'TM59 Incinerate '- Mt. Chimney, down the pathway behind the glass platform After the incident at Mt. Chimney is resolved * 'TM96 Nature Power '- Fiery Path, Gift from Aarune * 'TM23 Smack Down '- Fallarbor Town, Gift from Professor Cosmo * 'TM43 Flame Charge '- Jagged Pass, southeast of the north entrance which will require an Acro Bike to get to * 'TM69 Rock Polish '- Jagged Pass, up a slope near a Secret Base that requires either Bicycle * 'TM75 Swords Dance '- Lavaridge Town, Gift from a man near the Poke Mart after negatively answering his question '''Obtained 4 Badges * TM50 Overheat - Gift from Flannery after defeating her * TM37 Sandstorm '- Route 111 Desert, at the southernmost point * '''TM06 Toxic '- Fiery Path, northwest corner of the cave which requires Strength to access '''Obtained 5 Badges * TM67 Retaliate - Gift from Norman after defeating him * HM03 Surf - Petalburg City, Gift from Wally's dad after defeating Norman * TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Dewford Hall, Gift from a Collector after defeating Norman * '''TM18 Rain Dance '- Sea Mauville Exterior, near the Scientist * 'TM99 Dazzling Gleam '- Route 123, Gift from Fairy Tale Girl east of Berry Master's House * 'HM02 Fly '- Route 119, Gift from Brendan/May after defeating them * 'TM10 Hidden Power '- Fortree City, Gift from the first old lady inside a treehouse northwest of the GYM * 'TM86 Grass Knot '- Fortree City, behind the GYM which requires Devon Scope to clear the path towards * 'TM11 Sunny Day '- Scorched Slab, requires Surf to access '''Obtained 6 Badges * TM19 Roost '- Gift from Winona after defeating her * '''TM85 Dream Eater '- Route 121, Gift from the Street Thug next to the Safari Zone entrance * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Safari Zone Area 4, across the pond in the north area which requires a Mach Bike and Surf to reach * 'TM44 Rest '- Lilycove City, Gift from sleeping fat man inside the easternmost house * 'TM88 Sleep Talk '- Lilycove City, Gift from sleeping fat man inside the easternmost house after the player receives TM44 * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM25 Thunder '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM17 Protect '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM33 Reflect '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM16 Light Screen '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM52 Focus Blast '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM68 Giga Impact '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM71 Stone Edge '- Buy from the Lilycove Department Store * 'TM30 Shadow Ball '- Mt. Pyre Interior 4F, in front of the big shrine * 'TM61 Will-O-Wisp '- Mt. Pyre Exterior, on a rocky ledge directly above the entrance inside * 'TM97 Dark Pulse '- Team Magma/Aqua Hideout, follow the warp panels starting from the one to the left of the Scientist in B1F After the incident near Lilycove City is resolved * 'TM60 Quash '- Mossdeep Poke Mart, Gift from woman inside * 'TM07 Hail '- Shoal Cave Ice Floor, near the ledge * 'TM79 Frost Breath '- Shoal Cave Low Tide Floor, requires a Bicycle * 'TM21 Frustration '- Pacifidlog Town, Gift from a man inside the hut southwest of the Pokemon Center if the player shows him a Pokemon with low happiness * 'TM27 Return '- Pacifidlog Town, Gift from a man inside the hut southwest of the Pokemon Center if the player shows him a Pokemon with high happiness * 'TM03 Psyshock '- Pacifidlog Town, Gift from a man inside the easternmost hut on the bottom row * 'TM56 Fling '- Pacifidlog Town, Gift from a man inside the northwestern most house * 'TM34 Sludge Wave '- Route 132, the southwest on the small island between the two long islands * 'TM77 Psych Up '- Route 133, Gift from a Psychic in the northwest area * 'TM80 Rock Slide '- Route 134, on an island surrounded by calm waters in contrast to the rest '''Obtained 7 Badges * TM04 Calm Mind '- Gift from Tate and Liza after defeating them * '''HM08 Dive '- Gift from Steven in his house after defeating Tate and Liza * 'TM13 Ice Beam '- Sea Mauville, inside the storage hold which requires Dive to reach * 'TM55 Scald '- Seafloor Cavern Room 5 (which requires Strength to access), in the center on a small island among the currents * 'TM26 Earthquake '- Seafloor Cavern, by the stairs leading to the foggy room * '''TM83 Infestation - Sootopolis Poke Mart, Gift from Collector after answering 'Lisia' to his question After the Groudon/Kyogre subplot * TM31 Brick Break '- Sootopolis City, Gift from Black Belt in the northwestern house * '''TM89 U-turn '- Mauville City 2F (unlocked after talking to Wattson to start the New Mauville sidequest), Apartment 11 (east hall) on the balcony * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Mauville City, Gift from Wattson after shutting down New Mauville which requires Surf to reach * 'TM66 Payback '- Mirage Island south of Route 134, requires Rock Smash * 'TM74 Gyro Ball '- Mirage Forest north of Route 111 * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Mirage Mountain north of Lilycove City, requires an Acro Bike * 'TM90 Substitute '- Mirage Island south of Pacifidlog Town, requires Rock Smash * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Mirage Island north of Route 125 '''Obtained all 8 Badges * HM05 Waterfall '- Gift from Wallace/Juan after defeating them * '''TM62 Acrobatics '- Route 119, located above the waterfall in the center of the maze of bridges which require the Acro Bike to cross * 'TM02 Dragon Claw '- Meteor Fall B1F (requires Surf and Waterfall to access), the dead-end backroom * 'TM29 Psychic '- Ever Grande City, must enter from Victory Road B1F which requires Surf and Strength to reach * 'TM35 Flamethrower '- Victory Road B1F, north of Expert Theodore and behind the two boulders which require Strength to get through * 'TM81 X-Scissor '- Victory Road 2F, atop the southern waterfall '''Obtained ''only ''in the post-game * 'TM53 Energy Ball '- Safari Zone, requires BOTH Bikes and Surf * 'TM63 Embargo '- S.S. Tidal * 'TM64 Explosion '- Sky Pillar * 'TM87 Swagger '- Battle Resort * 'TM93 Wild Charge '- Safari Zone, requires BOTH Bikes and Surf * 'TM95 Snarl '- Mirage Cave north of Fallarbor Town, requires BOTH Bikes Category:TM Lists